


She Will Be Loved

by honestys_easy



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: American Idol - RPS, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestys_easy/pseuds/honestys_easy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know all of the things that make you who you are. I know that goodbye means nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Will Be Loved

“You’re an idiot,” Chris mumbled. “A fuckin idiot…”

Blake’s laugh reverberated against Chris’s chest, the breath hot against his exposed skin. “Were you surprised?” he asked, unable to hide the amusement in his voice. His hands traveled up and down Chris’s sides, his fingertips sending tiny jolts of electricity through every inch of the other’s body. Blake lay flush atop Chris in this, their last night in their old apartment, the old bedroom they shared.

Peering down at the head resting perfectly below his collarbone Chris replied, “Gina told you about it, didn’t she.” A soft murmur muffled into his chest marked Blake’s agreement, and he felt the shorter man’s hips grind into his slowly, teasingly. Chris sighed, reveling in the feel of Blake’s flesh against his, their hard cocks sandwiched between two hot, eager bodies once more. He didn’t know whether to be furious with Gina for continually playing the sly go-between for the two men, or wholeheartedly thank her.

“Well, fuck, Chris,” Blake half-groaned as he slid his hand in between them, grasping both their dicks in one hand, stroking up and down the shafts slightly. “What kind of a boyfriend would I be…” He accented each word with a kiss to Chris’s chest, trailing up and down the broad planes, resting at each nipple to quickly take each into his mouth, sucking until they grew hard and erect. “…if I didn’t know your favorite song?”

Chris attempted to laugh, but Blake’s hand was speeding up its pace, methodically massaging the head of Chris’s cock and all that came out of his mouth was a needy, breathy sigh. He closed his eyes and arched his back, pressing himself further into Blake’s hand. Every time Blake did this to him, every time he touched him, brought him to levels of ecstasy he’d never felt with any woman before, Chris could feel that it wasn’t just for the physical release. His heart soared when he was around Blake, his mood lightening at even the slightest mention of his name, and he knew he wanted to feel this way for a long, long time.

Bringing his hand down to cup Blake’s chin, he pulled the smaller man up until he was level with Chris. His body slid along with him, and Blake kissed him fiercely, his lips instantly parting to make way for Blake’s quick and agile tongue. Chris remembered the first time Blake kissed him, the drunken press of lips to lips in an empty bathroom at a club, Blake’s five o’clock shadow scratching against Chris’s mouth not nearly as unpleasant as he’d first thought. How long ago that seemed, when hidden touches, stolen glances and an awkward, stumbling kiss were all that made up their love. Now it seemed, Chris mused as he lost himself in the aggressiveness of Blake’s tongue, he had more love for this man than he could ever comprehend. 

“I was surprised,” Chris admitted when their lips parted. Blake gave a smug look behind half-lidded eyes, and Chris couldn’t help but grin. “And thank you for that. Thank you…for everything.”

Blake pulled his hand back from between their bodies; Chris grimaced with the loss of that skillful hand, but it was only for a second, as he felt Blake’s weight shift slightly to the right; still lying on top of Chris, Blake was reaching over to the bedside table, the hand now returning with a bottle of lube. Blake never broke eye contact with Chris, his golden brown eyes transfixed on the mixed look of desire and contentment he found in Chris’s stormy green ones. The way those eyes shone took his breath away.

“I love you,” Blake found himself saying, his face just inches from Chris’s.

A warm, soothing sensation washed over Chris, and it wasn’t just because of the slick fingers prodding at his entrance. “I love you, too,” he barely made out before Blake’s fingers entered him slowly, eliciting a startled gasp from the younger man.

Blake silenced the gasps and moans he knew were sure to come by pressing his lips against Chris’s, more tenderly this time, without the lustful passion behind the kiss as before. This night was something different from all the nights before, of hurried, embarrassing handjobs that always ended too soon, or frenzied nights where the word “fuck” wasn’t harsh enough to begin to describe the sex they had.

But tonight, Blake realized, slow and sensual was the name of the game. And it wasn’t even a game at all, it wasn’t about who was on top or who held out the longest. He wanted to experience every moment he could with this man, without any fear that it might be their last.

One finger had turned into two, gently probing, curving inside Chris’s body, until Chris’s breath began to come out in heavy pants, his hips writhing with anticipation. He felt Blake’s fingers slowly retreat, and he found himself whimpering from the loss. But the emptiness was soon replaced with that ever-familiar feeling of fullness, of completion, as Blake pressed his cock inside of Chris, the feeling tight and constricting but unbelievably welcome, and comforting.

Moaning low at the feel of Chris enveloping his dick, Blake’s eyes closed to the rest of the world, his hips and his desire begging to go wild. He almost forgot that he wanted this to last as long as possible, as he thrust in deep, wanting above all else to feel that great rush he got whenever he fucked Chris Richardson. But then his heart got the better of his libido, and he instantly stilled his hips, his body shuddering at the pleasure he experienced from being buried deep inside Chris.

He looked down at Chris’s face, which held a matching look of concentration on that amazing sensation. “You okay?” he asked, surprised at the softness of his voice, the volume barely above a whisper.

Chris’s reply was a groan, a deft movement of his hips, and two strong arms wrapping around the older man’s frame. “Don’t stop,” he gasped, and placed a gentle kiss upon Blake’s lips.

That was all the incentive Blake needed. Working slowly teasingly at first, he rolled his hips against Chris, pinning him to the mattress, his eyes locked with Chris’s. The feelings coursing through both men’s bodies were far more than they had ever felt before, together or with others, and they knew then that this wasn’t just about the closeness between them, it wasn’t about the sex. Blake would never be able to describe exactly what it was, Chris was the great lyricist and poet of the pair, but he knew that this feeling went far beyond the slowly mounting pressure in his balls, the shivering prickling of gooseflesh on his arms and thighs.

Chris ran a hand down Blake’s side, resting right above his ass; the other arm wrapped around the broad of Blake’s back, his short fingernails digging into the flesh they found as much as they could. “Fuck…” he moaned, thrusting his hips forward to quicken the pace. “Blake…this feels so good…”

“You feel amazing,” Blake blurted out, his emotions going into overdrive. He placed his hand around Chris’s cock once more, quickly matching the ever-accelerating rhythm of his on hips. Almost immediately Chris began to respond, his breath coming out in pants, his hands gripping and clenching against Blake’s flesh. Chris carefully wrapped his leg around Blake, urging him farther, deeper.

The feel of Chris surrounding him, his body beneath him, his eyes staring deep within him – it was all getting too much for Blake. He picked up his pace, breathing sharp and needy, and his grip on Chris’s dick tightened. If he was going to come – and he felt it, it wouldn’t be too long from now – he wanted them to make it there together.

“Chris…” he panted, barely able to control himself to give his lover the warning. “I…fuck…I’m gonna…” He looked down for the briefest of moments, breaking their eye contact; he had to get a hold of himself, he was using all the willpower he could muster not to come right then and there.

But in that moment he looked away, Chris leaned in, capturing his mouth, completing their togetherness in every facet, every little detail. He ran his tongue across Blake’s teeth, his own body wanted that sweet release just as much as Blake’s. The older man let a loud moan out into Chris’s mouth as he came, with quick, fierce thrusts delving him deep inside his lover. The feeling of Blake reaching orgasm inside of him sent Chris over the edge, his dick jerking in Blake’s hand, both men thinking of nothing else in the world besides that one moment, together.

Blake sighed into Chris’s mouth, their lips no longer kissing, but simply brought together, as if it were a crime against nature to have them separated. He carefully slid out of his lover and laid back down against him. Their bodies were in the same position as before but most certainly different, slick with sweat among other things. Blake could feel his heartbeat slowing back to a normal pace; he could feel through his broad ribcage that Chris’s heart was as well. If his mind hadn’t been so fiercely jolted by their lovemaking moments before, Blake was sure he would have had a witty comment on synchronicity playing upon his lips.

Instead, he felt his lips move against Chris’s, almost on their own accord. “I love you,” he mouthed, feeling his heart swell with the very words. He wanted to be like this forever, his heart open and willing to love, his body naked and vulnerable but safe within his lover’s embrace.

“I love you, too,” Chris said again, the second time he mirrored the exact feelings Blake gave to him that night. And as Blake eased his head back into position below Chris’s collarbone, slowly falling into that contented post-coital sleep the two men knew so well, Chris quietly repeated his thanks once again, for Blake choosing to sing his favorite song to him, a secret lover’s serenade amid millions of oblivious onlookers.


End file.
